Harry Potter and the Potion of Lowered Inhibitions
by DylanL
Summary: Hermione invents a spell and potion to make people less afraid to do what they really want to do H/Hr/GW pairing with possible luna addition later
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello and thx for selecting this story of the many other stories on FF. I would like to tell you that this is actually a repost from but I am the one who wrote and posted it there so I am giving myself permission to repost it here. It will be quite sexual in the next few chapters so that is why it has the M rating so before you start be warned there will be blood (mostly from the braking of the hymen but I thought it would be cool to say that) but that isn't until later this chapter just sets it up. it is during the 4th book but I may be using a combination of book and movie sequences to fit what I want to tell in the story so potterheads don't hate me for that. That's it for now so enjoy

AN:2 i have made some minor changes not to the actual story but to the layout to make the parts better distinguishable also i am about to upload the third chapter as soon as i finish this

* * *

Harry arrived at the burrow just before Mrs. Weasley finished making dinner for everyone. Mrs. Weasley is waiting for them when the Weasley men and harry arrive out of the fireplace in the living room.

"Good to see you Harry. Dinner will be ready shortly. Make yourself comfortable," She says to him, "You four however need to go get all that dirt off yourself before you put one foot in the dining room," she tells the Weasley men.

Seeing just how serious she is, they go to the bathrooms to wash up before dinner. Harry seats himself at the dining room table as Mrs. Weasley rejoins Hermione and Ginny, who are helping with dinner preparations. He looks the girls over as they cook and prepare the plates of food for everyone. Ginny was wearing a white nearly see through blouse and a pair of unbelievably tight jeans. Hermione was wearing a loose, low cut top and a mini skirt that was shorter than their normal school uniforms. Ginny hearing someone sit down at the table, looks over her shoulder. Seeing it was harry and that he was looking at her she quickly turned away and in doing so knocks some silverware off the counter. She bends over to collect the silverware off the floor. Harry can't believe his luck because her ass is tight and round in the jeans. Seeing her bent over has already caused harry to become rock hard and he may be imagining it but it seems that her butt is actually swaying and it is taking a very long time to pick up the few pieces of cutlery that fell. All the commotion from the cutlery has drawn Hermione's attention from the task of stirring the treacle tart for pudding. She sees harry at the table with a slightly slack jawed expression and instantly knew why. After dinner is complete Hermione bends over to collect a piece of silverware Ginny missed, giving harry a fantastic view down her shirt. Harry can't believe his luck, she didn't wear a bra today. She has small breasts but they have the cutest little nipples harry had ever seen. Hermione straightens up and harry looks away quickly. His eyes settle on Ginny's and he knows that she knows what had his attention. Her smile though confuses harry and after a couple seconds she looks away to see if Mrs. Weasley needs help bringing anything to the table. Hermione brings over the plates and notices that her trainer has come untied so she squats down at just the right angel and distance for harry to have an unobstructed view up her skirt. She has worn panties so all he can really see is a lacy pattern of flowers that keep only the most intimate parts of her pussy covered. She stands up straightening her skirt and grabs more food to carry over to the table. By this time the Weasley men have finished washing the Dursley's living room off themselves and joins harry and Ginny at the table.

Dinner is a wonderful affair with good conversations about how the Quidditch world cup would go and who their favorite players are. Harry often got the feeling of eyes watching him but whenever he looked around everyone else was deep in conversation with other people. Hermione also provided harry with ample opportunities throughout the evening of views down her shirt. Whenever she reached to get the pumpkin juice or a condiment from the middle of the table she would have to almost stand up and bend over to reach them. After pudding had been consumed and the atmosphere had turned into the gentle sleepy buzz caused by full stomachs Mrs. Weasley ordered all to bed so that they could get up early the next day to get to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry had no need for Ron's dirty mags that night and after Ron had started the slow snore harry had come to associate with his deep sleep state he started his nearly nightly routine of masturbation. Dinner had provided him with so much stimulation that in record time he finished up and after putting his cock away he fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

The next morning came far too soon in Harry's opinion and when Hermione woke him the next morning he thought he was still dreaming about her and attempted to give her a big kiss. Luckily for him Hermione missed his movement as she went to wake Ron. The hike to the portkey area was long and hard but for harry it was very rewarding as he walked behind Hermione and Ginny, both of whom appeared to be swinging their asses rather a lot more than strictly necessary, harry, though was more than happy to watch them, but it took all his will power to not get a hard-on while they walked. Harry again had the opportunity to watch Hermione's ass swing as he, her and Ron went in search of water to get lunch cooking.

The match was very good and apart from the run in with the Malfoy's quite enjoyable for everyone in the Weasley party. After the match the noise of the Irish celebrating their victory could be heard over the noise created inside the Weasley's tent. At about 12:30am Mr. Weasley called bed for everyone.

Harry lay awake staring up at Ron's bunk as he snored on. His mind however was full of the game still dissecting the plays and seeing how he could use them against the other seekers at Hogwarts who more than likely had been to the match and had the same ideas. His planning and modifying of the moves was interrupted by a rustling by the tent flaps as someone entered the tent. The padding footsteps get louder as someone approaches his and Ron's bedroom. The light from the window reveal it to be Ginny and as she bends over harry he smells the strawberry shampoo she uses. "Harry," she whispers "are you still awake?" "Yes," he replies. "Good. Hermione needs your help with a summer project she has been working on." "It can't wait until tomorrow?" he asks. "No. She says it is imperative that it be done at night when she has privacy like tonight." "Fine, just let me get my robe on and I'll meet you in the living room."

As he exits the tent with Ginny he can see and hear the Irish still celebrating off in the distance. Upon entering the girl's tent it is as if the noise of the outside world has been muted and all he can here is the crackling fire in the grate.

"Would you care for a cup of tea, Harry?"

"Sure. Thanks," He replies, "Where is Hermione?"

"She will be back shortly she went to get water for breakfast tomorrow" Ginny answers while making tea for them. Harry settles into one of the armchairs near the fire. Ginny brings the tea service into the living room and settles into the other chair to drink her tea.

Harry takes his cup and sips it, "it's rather sweet, Ginny"

"Yeah it's to keep you awake while you help Hermione."

"Oh, how long do you think it will take to complete her homework?"

"I don't know a couple hours at least," she replies. Harry is a little annoyed but he did agree to help. Harry and Ginny sip their tea in peace listening to the crackle of the fire in the grate. Once they finished their tea Ginny takes the service back into the kitchen and washes the cups and kettle.

Hermione comes back levitating the bucket of water in front of her. "I thought we weren't supposed to use magic here," Harry says to her with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh shut up harry," she says jokingly with a smile on her face. She puts the bucket in the kitchen and grabs her cup of tea from the counter and sits in the chair opposite harry.

"I'm glad that you agreed to help me harry, you wouldn't believe how hard it has been to work on the project when I was at home. Between the lack of privacy I have in my house and the fact that I can't use magic I had only about 4 hours a night that I could spare to work on my homework so by the time I got all the rest done the summer was almost over, but anyway after tonight this project will be finished and it will either work or it won't either way it will be the end of it." Hermione tells him.

"Alright Hermione what can I do to help?"

"you promise that whatever it is you will help me and not say anything about it to anyone not in this tent?" a little surprised and puzzled at her question harry raises his eyebrows.

"Promise me, Harry. It's not dangerous, but it is complicated magic that I came up with and I want it to stay here until I have thoroughly tested it to see what its limits are."

"Alright Hermione I promise."

"Great so the project is a study of hormones in the body and trying to isolate the hormone related to magic."

"Ok so how do you do the research?"

"Well… that's the difficult part. You see the research is a two part piece of magic that involves a potion with the 'sleeping' agent and a spell that is used to activate it."

"That doesn't sound that bad where is the potion?"

"I imagine that Ginny already gave it to you in your tea." She said a little sheepishly.

"So basically I was drugged." He says to her.

"Technically, yes." She says carefully watching his reaction.

"I have been a bad influence on you, Hermione" harry says with a grin.

"Yes, you have," Hermione laughs.

"Ok so besides the spell to activate the agent inside of me what else do you need for the research to be complete?"

"Well this is the really tricky part. The levels of the hormones have to be monitored during a highly hormonal state to really make they are visible to the researcher, me."

"A highly hormonal state?" harry asks.

"Yes like," she takes a breath, "during a sexual encounter."

"What was that," harry asks incredulously.

"Calm down Harry it's all necessary to get the best possible data."

Harry sighs "alright I'm in."

"Whew. Good you are the only one I can trust to complete this research for me. Now the spell has a secondary effect of lowering a person's inhibitions, so it might be a little weird at first but I promise you will begin to like it," Hermione says.

"_Demitto Locus_" she says while pointing her wand at Harry's chest. The effect of her spell is immediate. Harry feels his resistance to his urges die away and jumps out of his seat and at Hermione. He starts kissing her and running his left hand through her hair while his right hand starts fondling her left breast. Hermione is so startled by his sudden reaction that her mouth is agape. Harry capitalizes on this by putting his tongue in her unresistant mouth. It takes Hermione a minute to recover and once she does she starts to slowly push harry off her. Even though she doesn't want to, she has to so she can do her research.

Once she gets his tongue out of her mouth she is able to say "Harry I need you to stop please." He does and sits on the arm of her chair as she talks some more.

"Wow harry I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Why wouldn't I," he says "you're beautiful, smart and adventurous. If your breasts were bigger you would be almost every guy's fantasy. Not me though I like your small tits they are fun to play with."

"You really think so, harry?"

"Defiantly, Hermione."

"Wow," she blushes. Harry starts to move back into position to continue his assault on her tongue and tit when she says, "we need to go to the bedroom, harry"

"Are you sure?" he says as he inches closer to her face.

"Yes because however much I want to continue this now, which is actually a lot, I need to be doing the observations for the research."

"Ok so who else is helping you?" he asks. "You will see," she replies as she gets up from the chair. She starts down the hall and harry follows her, watching her ass swing. Not have the inhibitions he did this morning he reaches out and grabs her firm ass.

"Harry," Hermione gasps in surprise. As he starts squeezing her ass however she starts to moan before she remembers her research.

"Stop, harry. You can do that later."

"You promise" he asks.

"Yes, just not in front of anyone not in this tent."

"Ok," he says as he lets go.

"I just want you to know I really appreciate you helping me out on this harry. Obviously with the nature of the research and how it is conducted it requires privacy to be done correctly," She says. They reach the door to the bedroom and there on the bed clothed in a very light sheet is Ginny.

* * *

AN: well I shall start by saying thank you to everyone who has gotten to this point in the story. Please rate and review because while I already have chapters 2 and 3 typed I am still working on chapter 4 so your feed back is appreciated and if you want to review until after I get the other 2 chapters posted by all means, they should be up sometime later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I am considering introducing luna to the story as well so I want some feedback on that idea and I may even make it a poll later on. Also Hermione's spell is just latin for inhibtions lowering


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this is chapter 2 and picks up immediately after chapter 1 enjoy

* * *

Ginny is lying on the bed covered by a thin sheet.

"About time I was going to start without you two if you didn't get here soon," Ginny said in an annoyed voice.

"Well neither Harry nor I will stop you. In fact I'm sure Harry would find it quite enjoyable to watch for a minute or two." Hermione replied

"You would, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hell yeah."

Ginny threw back the sheet covering her smooth flesh. She has creamy pale skin with a darker cream color on her areolas and tiny pink nipples on small, pert, and very sensitive breasts that when hard stick straight up and look so appetizing that Harry almost ran over and started sucking on them right then and there. Her body is also dotted with light brown freckles all the way down to her nearly bald pussy. When Harry looks a little closer he sees that the hair on her pussy is in a pattern of a small, red lightning bolt with the end of the bolt acting as an arrow point directly at her clit.

Just knowing that, Harry and Hermione were both staring at her body get Ginny even more aroused than before. Ginny stated by running her hand from her face down to her breasts. She grabbed her nipples with both hands and started pulling on them and twisting them slightly.

"Mmmmm," she moaned out. She pushed her breasts together and put both nipples in her left hand. With her right hand she continued down her body to her pussy. She started pinching and twisting her clit. Her moans get loader.

Harry is still standing near the door watching Ginny in a lust induced stiffness, in more ways than one, that is until even his relaxed, elastic-y pajamas became so restrictive to his cock he had no choice but to drop his pants. He starts to slowly stroke his cock in time with Ginny's pussy rubbing. Hermione too was mesmerized by Ginny's actions but the movement out of the corner of her eye broke Ginny's spell over her. Harry's cock stroking almost sent her into a new comatose state but she managed to get her self together and back on track.

"Harry why don't you go over and give Ginny a hand… or mouth," she said to him with a smile at how witty she can be even in a sexually heightened arousal state.

"Yeah come help me," Ginny said in a voice so seductive that Hermione's spell wouldn't have been needed. He walked out of his PJs and over to the bed. It being adjacent to the door, Harry had to go to the end to allow him to climb up it and reach Ginny without putting himself in an uncomfortable position. He pulls himself up to her naval and begins an agonizingly slow torture on Ginny's overly sensitive pussy.

He starts by slowly licking up the juices that are freely flowing from Ginny's pussy. He starts near her anus before using the flat of his tongue to lick up all the way to her clit, noting a sweet, fruity taste. He stops and gives her clit a few laps before he starts over. After his third slow lap up her outer lips Ginny grabs his hair.

"If you don't get me off in the next 3 minutes I will rip your head off." Ginny says to him

He smiles up at her and removes her hands from his head and goes back to work. He gives her one more bottom to top lick before he uses his right hand to spread her outer lips apart. Her insides are a dark, glistening pink. He dives right in pushing his face against her center trying to get his tongue as deep into her as possible.

Once his face is in place he moves both hands up to her breasts and starts kneading them. He moves on to twisting and pinching her nipples while using his tongue to try and find her g-spot that he read about in Ron's mags using every possible movement and curlation of his tongue including the alphabet, which according to shamus is a sure fire way to get a girl off. All the tongue movements make him think about his second year of school and how much his tongue moved when he was speaking in Parseltongue. This thought somehow gets through all the thoughts of lust caused by Ginny's smell and her taste and he imagined the wiggling of Ginny's clit as a tiny snake, giving him the necessary mental motivation to elicit his buried power of tongues … and tonguing.

"OH GOD HARRY," Ginny screams out as he continues to pinch and twist her nipples while he hisses dirty and long words into her already wet and on the edge pussy. It doesn't take long before her orgasm hits her like a truck. Harry has learned through his readings that extending or causing multiple orgasms in a girl makes you more desirable, so he keeps up his assault on Ginny's body.

"Please stop Harry I can't take it anymore," Ginny finally manages to squeak out.

He stops after licking up all the juice that has escaped his mouth during Ginny's orgasm. Ginny is left shaking and dumbstruck as she tries to recover from what Harry did to her. Harry gets up from the bed and walks over to Hermione. She had her own mini orgasm at the sight of Ginny and Harry. Harry and Hermione just stare at Ginny watching to make sure she is going to be alright.

"Wow Harry that was amazing," Ginny squeaks out.

"Thanks Ginny I tried my best to make sure that it was pleasurable to you."

"Did you get what you needed for your research Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione stares staring at her feet and playing with the edge of her mini skirt when she says, "actually, Harry, I didn't because-"

"You need to also be a part of the experiment so that the results can be interpreted, right Hermione?" Ginny said.

Hermione looks up at her and says "yes that's why, I need more data," she replies to Harry

"Well then Hermione it would appear that you need someone to help you with interpretation," he says then reaches for the hem of her sweater. He pulls it up over her head revealing her most erotic dark red lace bra that covers just enough of her breast to make you want to take it off while still giving you a preview of the shape and color of her breasts. He then crushes his lips to hers in a show of passion so intense that it even gets Ginny a little wet. While he kisses her he reaches around and unzips her skirt and pushes it off her shapely hips revealing her matching red thong. Harry grabs hold of her bum and squeezes it while pulling the cheeks apart and letting them spring back together getting a slapping sound.

He walks her over to the bed while maintaining the kiss and turns her around so she is facing the bed. He bends her over the bed making her raise her bum in the air. He gives her bum a nice slap.

"Oooo, Harry, yes spank me," Hermione moans out.

He does it again and again leaving dark red hand prints on her bum. When he stops for a minute to admire his work she looks back over her shoulder at him and starts shaking her beautiful bum to get his attention. He gives it another hard slap before he sinks down behind her and pulls her thong down and off revealing her perfectly shaved and very wet pussy.

"Wow Hermione you must really enjoy me spanking you." He says to her bum.

The warm air of his voice washing over her sensitive pussy sends shivers up her spine making her moan. Hermione scoots up so that only her bottom half is left hanging off the bed.

Harry starts by teasing her with kisses up one thigh lightly kissing her pussy just below the clit and down the other thigh. He also reverses the process and when he reaches her pussy the third time Hermione groans out

"If you don't get to work back there Harry potter I will put the body bind curse on you and have my way with you."

"That is very tempting miss granger but I am the one having my way with you, and for that outburst I will have to punish you." He gives her 3 quick, hard slaps as soon as he finished his speech.

She gasped and moaned at the same time. Harry did however get to work to make her cum. starting, as with Ginny, by lapping up her juices. Hermione's pussy juices tasted less sweet than Ginny's but somehow more delicious to him. Hermione pushed into his face trying to get his tongue in her. He takes his right middle finger and scoops up a very generous amount of her natural lubricant.

He started probing her pussy with his rolled tongue moving it in and out before turning it sideways and thrusting it in and out trying to get it in as deep as possible. Once he was satisfied with his depth he started flicking his tongue about repeating the process that he did with Ginny, starting with numbers and the alphabet. Feeling Hermione nearing her release he decided to implement his plan. He put his middle finger just hovering near her anus and at the exact moment that he switched to Parseltongue he drove his finger deep into her bum and started pistoning it in and out.

The feeling of having things in both holes and the way that Harry's tongue was moving in her pussy sent her over the edge into orgasm heaven.

"OH GOD HARRY DON'T STOP," she screamed out. Being the accommodating guy he is Harry did continue his ministrations on her pussy and bum.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, HAAAARRRRYY," she screamed out as she had her second major orgasm. Her second orgasm was so intense that she actually blacked out. She slumped to the floor pulling free from Harry's finger and tongue.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied in a weak voice. "Harry that was by far the most intense orgasm I have ever had, and that thing you did with your finger in my bum was genius, but warn me if you ever try that with your cock," she said as she diverted her gaze to the cock in question, which has been in a state of rock hard readiness for quite a while now.

"Harry would you like for me and Ginny to take care of that for you?" Hermione asked as she flicked her eyes up and back down to his cock making sure he knew what she meant.

"Hermione that would be the best thing that anyone has ever done to or for me and the fact that you're going to do it together makes it so erotic that I guarantee it won't take long at all.

She and Ginny got on their knees and crawled over to where Harry was standing. Hermione was on Harry's right and Ginny was on Harry's left. Hermione grabbed his cock at the base with her right hand and Ginny grabbed his balls with her left hand and started sucking his head. Hermione put her left middle finger into her mouth and started slowly sucking on it as she stroked his cock into Ginny's mouth.

Ginny started fondling his balls and true to his word it didn't take him long at all before he was ready to blow. Just before he came, Hermione thrusted her middle finger into Harry's bum. As with Hermione, the feeling of having something in his bum and the combo of Ginny's sucking and fondling, and Hermione's stroking made him cum harder than ever before.

Initially Ginny was surprised at the power of his orgasm as it flew right to the back of her throat, but she was able to keep from swallowing and made sure that she got every drop of his seed.

Harry's knees buckled but he was able to keep himself upright.

Once every drop had been squeezed from Harry's cock and balls Ginny removed her mouth from his head using her lips as a seal to keep everything inside.

Ginny turned to Hermione and gave her a deep, open mouth kiss, sharing Harry's delicious cum with her. Even when all the cum had been divided up and swallowed Ginny and Hermione continued to kiss even as Harry pulled them to their feet, and joined in. tongues were everywhere as the trio tried to explore each other's mouths. Harry reached around them and grabbed a handful of each of their bums to squeeze and knead as they kissed.

Hermione broke off first and drew Harry's and Ginny's attention to the time.

"It is getting late you guys, perhaps it is best to send Harry back to the boy's tent before someone realizes he is gone."

"She is right," Harry said, "but I want to know, have you guys kissed before?"

They looked at each other with a very knowing look.

"Yes, Harry, we have… and more, but that is another story, off to bed with you," Hermione replied

"One more question did you get all your research analyzed?"

"Actually, Harry, there is no research. It was a load of crap to get you to pleasure us." Ginny said

"Really," Harry replied

"Yeah, sorry Harry," Hermione said to him.

"Well I think that I deserve a reward for all my hard work,"

"What kind of reward?" Hermione asked

"I want the spell and potion instructions so that I can maybe do the same to you in the future,"

"I don't know Harry, it is complicated and dangerous magic, and I haven't even finished testing its capabilities." Hermione replied

"That's even better because I can help with that," Harry said in return.

"Fine I will give you the notes tomorrow, but I am going to require a magical oath that you will not reveal what is in the notes or what it does to anyone without my approval. After all I am the spells creator," Hermione negotiated

"Deal," Harry said as he started out the door. He turned around and walked back to Hermione and Ginny, he gave each of them a deep, passionate kiss before giving both of them a good slap on their respective bums before he left.

He got back into his bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

AN: here is chapter 2, I will get chapter three up tonight and I hope u enjoyed it. please review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: here u guys and girls go this is the third chapter and so far my longest so enjoy

* * *

The incident at the Quidditch World Cup thankfully didn't harm anyone in the Weasley party. After they all got back to the burrow and Mrs. Weasley had finished bawling over all the anger she had towards Fred and George before they left, they all went back to bed. Harry woke up around lunch time to the chatter of voices below him. He got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. After a big lunch Harry along with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny went out to play some Quidditch in the back garden. Hermione came out to watch but ended up sticking her nose in a book instead. After Harry and Ginny beat Fred, George, and Ron by a landslide they all went back in the house to wash up and relax before dinner. Harry and Ron played a couple games of wizards chess where Ron, as usual, destroyed Harry. Fred and George went off into a corner to talk quietly. After dinner everyone retired to the living room where Harry, Ron and Hermione started finishing their homework. At around 10pm Mrs. Weasley called bed and everyone traipsed upstairs saying goodnight to one another. Harry and Ron got into their pajamas and got into their respective beds. After half hour or so Ron started snoring softly and Harry knew it was clear to get out of bed. He slipped on his robe and slippers and quietly tiptoed out of Ron's room and down stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door softly.

"Come in Harry," Ginny called out.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"Who else would want to come into Ginny's room and be kind enough to knock," Hermione said with an isn't-it-obvious expression on her face.

"I guess you're right, it should have been obvious to me," he conceded

"What can we do for you tonight, Harry?" Ginny asks

"well there are two things I would like, number one is the notes on the spell/potion and number 2 is the story of your first time with Hermione." Harry said

"What do you think Hermione should we torture him a bit longer?" Ginny asked her

"No, I think he has earned it and he has been very patient," Hermione replied

"alright Harry we'll tell you the tale of when we saw each other's tails for the first time, but can you go get us some tea?" Ginny asked him

"Sure, I will be right back." Harry replied. He quietly creeps down the stairs into the kitchen. He grabs the kettle off the stove, fills it with water from the sink then puts it back on the stove. He tries to figure out where the burner knobs are but once he can't find them he remembers that every time he watched Mrs. Weasley cooking, she always tapped the pot or pan with her wand. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He tapped the kettle a few times but to no avail. He is about to go tell Hermione to get her own goddamn cup of tea.

"You have to know the spell, Harry," Mrs. Weasley says. The shock almost makes him knock the kettle off the stove as he turns around to see Mrs. Weasley sitting calmly at the table nursing her own cup of something.

"Mrs. Weasley I didn't see you there," Harry says

"It's ok Harry I sometimes come down for a cup of tea, or something a bit stronger, in the middle of the night too. Here," she says as she gets up and taps the kettle with her own wand. Instantly the kettle is boiling and Harry gets to work making three cups of tea.

"Harry do you have a minute to talk?" Mrs. Weasley asks him

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, what do you want to talk about?" Harry replies as he takes a sit across from her at the table

"I know something is going on between you and Hermione and Ginny, Harry" she says

"What," Harry says in an I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about voice.

"please Harry I was a teenager once too you know, I know when something changes and I got to say Harry whatever it is you are doing to the two of them is very good, keep up the good work," she said,

"Don't let my knowledge of what is going on dissuade you from doing it, especially with Hermione she is so brilliant but wound too tight. Trust me she needs to relax some, I remember when I was going to Hogwarts and us girls would have to help each other out during finals so that we didn't have a nervous breakdown."

Harry chokes on the sip of tea he had just taken, "really"

"Oh yes it's a natural thing for people to want to experiment." She said, "just promise me Harry that you will have Hermione teach you and Ginny the proper contraceptive spells before you do anything you guys might regret, like make me a grandmother, and don't let them have all the fun."

"I will Mrs. Weasley, don't worry I wouldn't let you be such a young grandmother."

"Oh Harry you flatter me," she replied

"I should probably get back to them, see you in the morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in farewell as he grabbed the tea service he had prepared.

Harry thinks about what Mrs. Weasley had to say all the way up stairs, but once he opened the door all thoughts fled from his brain like spiders confronted by a basilisk.

Hermione and Ginny are both sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed completely naked. They have one of Ron's mags open between them looking at the pictures, getting ideas for later perhaps.

"Took you awhile, did you have to go harvest the tea leaves yourself?" Ginny asks in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No but I couldn't get the stove working, then once your mom got it working for me we sat at the table to talk for a minute." Harry replied

"What about?" Hermione asked as she grabbed cups of tea for herself and Ginny

"You guys and our relationship… our sexual relationship." Harry said

The ensuing spit-take and choking following these words would have made Danny Thomas proud

"WHAT!?" they both said in unison

Harry, recognizing a good spit-take, was laughing when he replied "yea we talked at length about keeping you two from becoming pregnant. So she wants you, Hermione, to teach me and Ginny the proper contraceptive spells."

Hermione gets off the bed and starts drying the floor and furniture that was covered by the tea with a jet of hot air from her wand.

"Alright I will make sure that I do, but I am curious that that was all she had to say on the subject." Hermione said contemplatively.

"Well she explained that when she was in school at Hogwarts she had her fair share of sexual encounters with boys…and girls," Harry said

If either of them had sipped their tea again Hermione would have to dry the room again.

"What," they said again in unison

"Yeah I was just as surprised as you guys," Harry said

"Well then we need to try harder to keep this under wraps for right now," Hermione said to Ginny and Harry, "especially from the other girls at school," she said to Ginny giving her a significant look.

"That's all well and good but can we finally get to the story," Harry practically begged

Hermione finished drying the room and turned to Ginny "what do you think has he waited long enough?"

"Yeah I guess." She replied

"Alright let me get comfortable again then I will start telling you the story." Hermione said to Harry.

She started crawling back up Ginny's bed, giving Harry a fantastic view of her bum and pussy. The slowness of her pace however made Ginny give her bum a good swat.

"Ginny," Hermione said in a mock scandalized gasp

"What you needed to hurry up, I want to hear you tell the story as much as he does," she says

Once everybody has settled into their seats and has a cup of tea Hermione starts telling the tale of her first time with Ginny.

"The first night I was here Mrs. Weasley cooked a big dinner, like she does for anyone who visits. Once everyone had finished we all moved into the living room and had a nightcap, butter beer for us minors and fire whiskey for the adults."

"That night everyone slept peacefully because of the large dinner. However something had gotten me aroused down stairs, to this day I still don't know what exactly it was, and my body wouldn't let me sleep until I had release, because with the work I had been putting into the potion and making sure it was exactly right plus all the other homework I had, and my family time I was not able to masturbate but once or twice a month, which is not enough when you're doing work like I was and planning to do what we did last night. So once I was pretty sure Ginny was asleep I started masturbating."

"What were you thinking about that night?" harry asked

"Well, you, harry. Ever since our time together in the past at the end of last year you are the only thing I think about when masturbating, at least until recently, that is."

"Really Hermione?" harry asked

"Yeah," she said, "what about you, what do you think about when you masturbate, harry?"

"well my first night here I actually watched you and Ginny intently especially when you did your shoe and when Ginny was picking up the silverware, you guys have some fantastic asses, but before that you two occasionally came in but it was mostly Cho Chang." Harry admitted

"I can see that, also harry you watching us was planned not a happy accident for you" Ginny said

"What about you Ginny what do you fantasize about?" Hermione asked

"Well there are two main people I fantasize about, a girl in my year called Luna Lovegood and you harry"

"Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood," Hermione said in a faraway voice, "is she the blond Ravenclaw that wears radishes on her ears?" she asked

"Yeah, but when she takes them off she is gorgeous," Ginny said a bit defensively

"Okay no need to fight, especially if it isn't over me," harry said "can we get back to the story please?"

"Alright, where was I… oh yes," she said, "I started masturbating; first I removed all my cloths quietly putting them on the floor next to my bed. Then I got the fantasy started in my head, I'm not going into too much detail just know it was plenty erotic. I started rubbing my breasts and squeezing them together as my fantasy guy did the same thing. Once I was sufficiently wet I moved my right hand down to my pussy and started rubbing the outer lips making sure to occasionally bump my clit like it was an accident. I started getting hornier and closer to my orgasm so I took my middle finger and ring finger and slowly inserted them into me all the way to the last knuckle. I curled them and started to finger fuck myself while I used my thumb to rub my clit. It didn't take much of this before my sex deprived body was coming onto my fingers. I had to shove a pillow in my face with my left hand to keep from screaming to the world my release."

She stopped to take a sip of tea and calm herself down so she could continue the story.

"That night I had the best night's sleep of my life and an idea came to me in my sleep, try the potion on Ginny. I wanted to make sure it worked and we would have plenty of alone time the next night plus I wanted her in on the plan to get you anyways, and I was still very horny, so it was the perfect way to kill all the birds with one stone."

"So that night after dinner I slipped a bit of the potion into some tea I made for her and after she had drunk it and we went to bed I cast the spell on her. The effect was almost immediate, she dropped her pants and took off her top and started masturbating while standing up, looking at me. The way her eyes roamed over my body while she was masturbating were so intoxicating I almost forgot what I was supposed to do. I walked over to her dropping my cloths as I did until we were inches apart completely naked."

"We started kissing while Ginny continued to rub herself. Then I stopped her hand and replaced it with my own. I started rubbing her harder and harder using my thumb to grind her clit. Once she was really close I thrusted my middle finger into her and started finger fucking her while grinding her clit and exploring every inch of her mouth with my tongue. She started pressing herself against me and trying to get my finger deeper into her, when I inserted a second finger is when she exploded all over my hand and wrist."

"Her knees buckled under her and it took all my strength to keep her standing while waves of pleasure rolled through her."

"I moved us over to her bed and laid her down then she grabbed my wrist and brought it to her mouth. She started licking and sucking all her pussy juice off it, while staring me in the eyes. I was shaking by the time she got done from the lustfulness and intensity of her eye stare."

"Once my hand was clean I moved down to her pussy so that I could taste her juice too. It was very intoxicating and delicious, like pumpkin juice and orange juice combined. I just couldn't get enough of it so I lapped and lapped at her flowing pussy. I was so intent on get more of her juice I didn't notice her snake her fingers into my hair and press me into her more."

"I reached up and grabbed her boobs with my hands and started kneading them as I was eating her out. I got deeper and deeper with each tongue thrust into her, and she started moaning out my name as I kneaded her breasts. An idea occurred to me so I started twisting her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers."

"her moans got even louder as my tongue, deep in her pussy rubbing every inch of her insides with the tip of my tongue searching for her g-spot, and my hands pinching and twisting her nipples, got her closer to her second orgasm that night."

"When I thought she was very close I withdrew my tongue and latched onto her clit, flicking it and sucking with great ferocity, I also started pulling on her nipples. Her second orgasm exploded out of her like a geyser, coating my face with her juices. It was so intense that she actually fell unconscious for a couple minutes."

"Once she regained consciousness she started licking and lapping at my face, cleaning it with her tongue. After my face was thoroughly cleaned, we talked for a minute. She thanked me for helping get release because she has a hard time masturbating to orgasm and usually just ends up getting frustrated and quitting. I promised to instruct her how to pleasure herself, so we switched places.

"She got off the bed and I lay down on my back, with my legs spread and she got between them. I told her to tease me a bit by placing light kisses up and down my thighs to start. She would go up my left thigh kissing me right on my clit before going down my left thigh and reversing the process. She went back up my right thigh, light kiss on my clit, down my left thigh."

"When she got back to my right thigh very close to my clit she started sucking on my flesh and massaging my breasts with her hands. Once she was confident that I wasn't going to try and get away she bit down on my thigh. I nearly yelled out because of the small amount of pain but mostly because of the sudden rush of pleasure I received."

1"She grinded her teeth a little before releasing the flesh and kissing the area to try and ease the pain a little. 'well you succeeded in getting me wet, Ginny' I said to her before I was able to get a look at the hickey she gave my thigh."

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it was just magically covered to try and keep your highly emotionalized brain from raging about not being the first person between my legs." Hermione replied

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on," she said as she grabbed her wand. She waved it over her right thigh and magically a red oval shape appeared.

"I think it looks gorgeous, and knowing how it got there is very interesting," Harry said to Hermione.

"Good I was afraid u would be mad even without the spell being active," Hermione said

"I'm not, so u can continue with the story without fear," Harry said

"Ok, Ginny had just finished the hickey. I told her to try lapping at my pussy like I had done to her. She started lapping in not a very productive way, but I knew she was new to this so I told her to use her tongue to get what was coming out by slowly going from bottom to top then turning it sidewise and pushing it in between my pussy lips."

"She got her tongue inside and I told her to rotate her tongue again so that it was horizontal again. Then I told her to explore my pussy just like I had done to hers. When she started flicking her tongue I started moaning out her name, as I wrapped strands of her hair around my fingers like reins."

"She once again started to massage my breasts in a gentler way than I had done hers. She started squeezing them and I pushed her into my clit like she had done to me. I kept pushing her closer and closer into me trying to get her to go deeper with her tongue."

"She brought her left hand down to my pussy and used it to rub my clit while tongue fucking me. That was it for me; I exploded all over her hand and face."

"After my orgasm had rolled through I pulled her up so I could kiss her and clean her face like she did mine. Also if I'm honest I wanted to see how I tasted compared to her. There was so much on her face that I was surprised I could have produced that much juice, but I was delicious, if I do say so myself."

"'can you show me how I can cause my own orgasms now, Hermione' she asked me. How could I refuse her beautiful eyes, so I grabbed her right hand and guided it to my entrance. I told her that to start with she should rub one of her fingers between her pussy lips, just barely parting them until she could feel her juices start flowing."

"As I did this to myself with her hand I started getting turned on again and she could feel it. Next I told her that most girls have at least a bit of sensitivity in their breasts, so massaging them with her other hand would help out. She brought her left hand to my right breast and started to slowly squeeze my breast and flick the nipple with her finger, while she was slowly rubbing my slit."

"I moaned out, she engulfed my mouth with her own to keep me from making too much noise. As we kissed her right hand was rubbing my slit, she left was massaging my breast and I had started bucking against her hand trying to get her to penetrate me."

"I broke the kiss and told her ' once you're all wet and slippery you can use one of your fingers to start finger fucking yourself, usually the middle finger because it provides the perfect angle for you to use your thumb to rub your clit while you finger yourself'."

"She stuck her middle finger in me a bit more aggressively than I had thought she would, which caused me to gasp in surprise. She capitalized on my open mouth by biting my lower lip before she penetrated my mouth with her tongue."

"I used my hands to push her head up and said to her, ' I want you to put a second finger in me, curl them upwards and move them in scraping the roof of my pussy' I also pushed her down a bit so that she was even with my breasts. She knew what I wanted and started to suck and tongue flick my nipple while she finger fucked me and rubbed my clit."

"I bucked wildly at her hand until my second orgasm took me. It hit on a particularly rough buck, she had done something interesting, she stuck her pinky into my bum and that caused me to buck hard and she ended up biting down on my nipple. The pain was exquisite as the pleasure from below combined with it I had an even more intense orgasm than the first night I was here."

"Once the waves of pleasure had finished rolling through me I was able to think for a minute. I brought her fingers up and we each cleaned one before we started kissing once more. It would have continued but after 2 orgasms a piece we were both wipe out, so we had one last kiss and I left her bed so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't suspect anything in the morning."

"The next day we sat talking in her room about what made us feel good so we could do it again in the future, that's how I discovered I actually like having my bum played with unlike most girls."

"Well I will have to make sure that I play with your bum more often," Harry said in a way that promised more explosive orgasms for Hermione.

"Mmmm, Harry, I can't wait for that," Hermione replied, "but we can't tonight because we should all get to bed. I would like to tell you Harry that you have ruined me, I can't be given an orgasm via being eaten out from anyone else because of your magic tongue, and I don't know if I am upset or very, very happy about that." She finished

"Well I am happy because that means I will be the only one able to taste your sweet nectar," Harry said giving a mock evil laugh like that was his plan all along. They all had a laugh over Harry's comment before Harry said, "I wish I could have been there to see it happen."

"me too, Harry, me too," Hermione replied, "but for tonight the best I can do is let you jack off onto mine and Ginny's faces and chests while we kiss, like they do in the final frames of most male/female/female threesome porn movie," she said.

"Really," Harry asked in a hopeful but surprised voice, he never thought they would let him do that.

"Yeah I think it will be fun," Ginny replied. So she and Hermione slid off her bed and Harry got up to stand in front of them. Since they were already naked, they took Harry's pants off exposing his very hard cock.

They started by each grabbing his cock in a hand over hand fashion, and started jacking him off. The feeling of having someone else doing it for him heightened his arousal. Once they started kissing and using their other hands to play with each other's pussy, Harry knew he wasn't going to last very long.

After about 5 minutes of pumping pussy playing and kissing all three of them reached release almost simultaneously. Hermione was the first to cum because she had the added stimulus of her first night's fantasy, on her mind. She yelled out her release into Ginny's open mouth. The vibrations sent shivers down Ginny's spine causing her to have her orgasm. Then watching all of this sent Harry over the edge too. He came and came. Rope after rope of his thick cum splashed onto Hermione and Ginny's hair, face and chest. Once he was done the pair on the floor looked like they had been covered in old milk. Hermione and Ginny removed their fingers from each other's pussy and gave them to Harry to clean, while they licked his cum off each other's bodies. Harry sucked and sucked on their fingers like a baby trying to get milk out of its mother's breast, and Hermione and Ginny lapped each other up like cats.

Once everyone was clean and Hermione had removed the cum from her and Ginny's hair and the floor where Harry over shot his target, the girls put their nighties back on while Harry pulled up his pants. Harry had turned to the door and was about to leave when he remembered his other promised gift.

"Hermione can I have the notes on the potion and spell now please?" he asked.

"I suppose I did promise them to you, and you have been waiting a while for them, so sure just let me get them," she replied. She bent down to retrieve them from under her bed, giving Harry a view of her bum that almost made him cry it was so beautiful, and if recent revelations were to be believed, all his. She knew he was looking so she took longer than necessary and shook it a bit for him.

When she had straightened up so had Harry. She handed him the box with the notes in it but before she let go she said to him, "do not let Ron or anyone else see what is in this box, in fact don't let them see the box either," she told him, "or I will create a spell to punish you." She said. Harry though couldn't figure out if she was joking or not about the last part, or if he wanted to find out how she was going to punish him and whether or not he wanted to be punished by her.

He put those thoughts aside, gave each of them a kiss that he tried to make sure transmitted all his love for each of them, and left their room with the box.

When he got back to Ron's room he put the box in his trunk under the Dursley's last three Christmas presents, and went to bed with pleasant thoughts about what he would like to do to Hermione and Ginny at some time in the future.

* * *

AN: well what do u guys and girls think? plz leave a review i always enjoy reading feedback even if it isnt always good because it means i at least got someone mad enough to take their time to write a review which is better than not having a story good or bad enough to warrant extra time to be spent on it, so plz review. also i am working on chapter 4 and i start getting reviews and such i will be putting more effort into it than i am now. PM about the story are welcome as are ideas. if u have a really good idea i will dedicate the chapter to you that i used your idea in. also looking for a possible beta but be warned that i am currently attending college classes so my chapters are going to be spread out but as long as someone is reading and i have the time i will continue to work on the story. i would also like to say that it means alot to me having so many favorites and follows for my first creative writing attempt.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: the sections in italics are passages from the notes

* * *

Harry's dreams were full of images of Hermione and Ginny in various states of nudity, and various states of sexually arousing positions. Though the dream Hermione and Ginny were able to achieve release of their pent up sexual desire, Harry however surprised even himself when he woke up and he didn't need to change his bedding, but he did have one of the hardest erections of his life, and that included the one after the world cup. He briefly wondered if it and the dreams might be a side effect of Hermione's invention. He decided to make a note to keep an eye out for any info about them when he looked over the notes later. He looked over to see if Ron was still in bed while he reached for his glasses. Ron wasn't there and Harry thought he must have gone down stairs already.

He got up from his cot and showered in his and Ron's shared bathroom. After he was dressed and Ron had come up to make sure he wasn't still in bed.

"You sleep alright, Harry?" Ron asked

"Yeah, why?" Harry replied

"When I got up for breakfast you were moaning in your sleep, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have another dream like the one before the world cup," Ron replied.

Harry thought about his dreams last night and said with a slight grin, "Nah these dreams were much more pleasant."

Ron had a knowing look as he left to go outside while Harry retrieved the small box from his trunk and put it in the pocket of his robe that he had had an undetectable extinction charm put on, and made his way down stairs to get something to eat.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen cleaning when Harry arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said to her in an almost sing song happy voice. She turned around and gave him a sly grin that said 'I know why you're so happy' and replied, "Good morning, Harry"

Harry sat down at the table and Mrs. Weasley put a plate of toast and eggs in front of him and went to make him a cup of tea. Harry ate his breakfast in piece talking with Mrs. Weasley, who was going to go to Diagon alley while everyone was at the cup but realized after they had gone that she forgot to get Ron's measurements for his new robes.

"I thought you just got him new robes at the start of the summer?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"I did but that was before… never mind." She said. Harry thought for sure that she was going to continue her sentence but had stopped herself for some reason. Regardless this was good news for Harry because in light of recent developments he had to refill his money bag and get something special for Hermione's birthday next month.

After he had finished with his breakfast he went outside to join his friends. He found Ron and Ginny by the broom shed doing some flying and Hermione was sitting on a garden bench facing away from him a little ways away.

He walked quietly over to Hermione intent on surprising her. As he got closer Ginny spotted him and instantly knew what he was going to do, so she decided to watch and keep Ron's attention so he didn't blow Harry's cover.

With the sun almost directly overhead Harry was able to sneak up on Hermione without her seeing his shadow. As he got closer he was able to see that she was engrossed in her book and made absolutely no movement that told Harry she knew he was there.

He reached his arms out a little further apart than he needed to touch her so that he could tickle her. As he brought his hands to her side quickly, she was very startled and actually repulsed him away from her with such ferocity that he actually threw him through the air and he landed in the soft bushes right under the kitchen window.

Initially he was stunned but as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came rushing over from where they were and Mrs. Weasley came rushing out of the house, he started laughing uproariously. When Ron and Ginny saw he was ok they too started laughing. Hermione was apologizing profusely and Mrs. Weasley was fretting about using diagnostic charms on him to make sure he wasn't injured

"Hermione, Mrs. Weasley I'm fine," he finally managed to get out after his fit of laughter. He got up and waved Mrs. Weasley off, and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug to let her know he wasn't in any way upset. In fact he apologized to her for scaring her. After she stopped crying about how she could have killed him, she slapped his face hard.

"Ow, Mione," Harry said as he held his cheek.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me you could have been killed," she said and turned on her heel and walked back over to where she had been reading on the bench.

When Ron and Ginny had recovered enough to resume flying some more Harry walked over and sat on the bench with Hermione.

"Are you going to join us, Harry?" Ginny asked him as they got back to practicing Quidditch using apples and three baskets that had been tied to 15ft polls.

"Not right now, Gin I've had enough flying for this morning," he replied with a grin. Even Hermione wasn't able to hold back a giggle at his joke.

The 2 red heads went back to flying and Hermione was once again engrossed on her book. Harry scooted closer to her so that there was less than a centimeter between them.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked in a whisper very close to Hermione's ear. After an involuntary shiver went down her spine she replied, "A book on rune and ward creation."

"Sounds interesting, is it hard?" he asked.

"It is if you don't know how to read runes, but I do and it will be extremely useful later in life to be able to make my own wards instead of having to get the goblins to do it for me." She said while still maintaining enough of her concentration to continue reading, even though Harry's leg was now touching hers sending exciting electrical shivers all through her body.

"Hm, I haven't given much thought to my future. I guess I ought to, hadn't I?" he asked

"Yes, you should it is never too early to begin thinking about life after school, Harry," she said. They sat in silence for a few moments while Harry put a little thought into his future and Hermione went back to reading her book.

"Hermione," Harry said after a while.

"Hmm," she said as she cocked her ear to let him know that she was listening to him. Harry grabbed her free hand and the act was enough to actually draw her complete and undivided attention. "Ha-Harry," she stammered out, "Wh-why are you holding my hand?"

Harry had to smile at her comment and flushed face, "after everything we have done, you're embarrassed by us holding hands?" he asked

"W-well, ha-Harry, that w-was in pri-private, an-and this is pu-public," she managed to say blushing furiously, "someone could see us," she finished as if this conclusion should have been easy to see.

"Well, maybe I want people to see us holding hands," he said looking down.

"r-really," she replied surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I, you are the most beautiful witch in the whole school. Remember I told you that after the world cup." He replied looking at her face hoping she felt the same.

"Yeah, but I thought that was part of the magic I use on you," she said

"No it wasn't, the magic just made me brave enough to say it to your face," he said to her, "and while I'm at it I have one more thing to say to you." She waited with bated breath for him to say what she was hoping was on his mind.

"Mione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. In lieu of words she pounced on him, pinning him to the bench with her on top, crushing her lips to his, in the most passionate kiss either of them had had. She broke away from him just long enough to say, "yes, Harry I will." His heart soared as the kissed. He didn't know how long they were together but it was long enough for Ron to see what his best friends were doing and shout "Oi, what are you 2 doing?"

The both flushed furiously as they broke apart and sat up straightening their cloths, as Ron and Ginny landed and came over to them. Ginny stepped in front of Ron so that she could whisper to Harry, "if you leave then Ron won't notice this," she said as she surreptitiously grabbed his very hard cock. It was all he could do to keep from moaning at her touch. Hermione saw what she was doing and even though she had her back to Ron Hermione still feared that Ron would notice where his sisters fingers where, so she drew his attention from Harry to herself, "what does it matter to you what Harry and I were doing Ronald?" she asked.

At first he was flabbergasted as what she had said sunk in, and then he started to turn red as his jealousy took over. "Of course it is my business, you two were snogging on my property!" he said in a near yell.

"So what if we were, for your information Harry and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend." She said bravely.

Ron was so surprised by that statement that he didn't notice Harry lean towards Hermione and say, "in a couple minutes can you meet me under the apple tree closest to the pond?" she nodded he head and Harry walked off and finally out of range of Ron's eyesight.

He sat down under the tree he told Hermione about, staring at the pond as the light breeze made ripples on the otherwise still surface. He took out the box Hermione had had given to him the night before and set it down next him. When he opened it he noticed the composition notebook lying right on top of the other items in the box, which included some rare ingredients in small vials and some parchment with copied sections of what he assumed was paragraphs from other potions texts. He opened the note book and started reading Hermione's tiny hand writing about how she came up with the idea.

_When I was reading through the potions book in second year I saw an interesting potion. It was similar to a love potion but was to make someone lust after the brewer. It was highly illegal to actually make and as such I decided to overlook it for the time being. However after the events of last year and the feeling of myself pressed against Harry when we were flying on Buckbeak, my mind brought the potion back to the fore front of my mind. I didn't remember how to brew it since I only looked at the page long enough to realize what it was meant to do before moving on to find the poly juice potion. _

_So I asked my parents to go to Diagon alley before leaving London, and after a bit of pleading and a bit of lying about why I needed to go right now instead of waiting for my Hogwarts letter to arrive, they relented. My first stop was the book store to see if there was any books in the potions section that had what I was looking for. Predictable, given what it was supposed to do none of the books that I could let my parents see me buy had the potion in I took out a pen I had in my pocket and a bit of spare paper and wrote down the brewing method and ingredients for the closest potion. I also got a book about creating your own potions, which listed known reactions between ingredients and what was needed to make them react in certain ways. I also got a book on spell creation and the advanced potions book that I wouldn't need before sixth year but might have some useful insights for my potion._

_After I had everything I needed I dragged my parents over to the apothecary to get the ingredients I would need that I didn't have in my potions set already. _

Harry stopped reading as Hermione was finally able to join him. She sat down in a huff and said to Harry, "Can you believe Ron, acting as if he owns me."

Harry just gave her a confused expression before Hermione remembered that he had left before Ron had started his yelling match with her. "He actually thought he could forbid me from going out with you, can you believe that?" she asked in an angry voice. Harry just shook his head hoping that Ron might forget and this whole thing would just blow over and they could all enjoy the last couple weeks of the summer holidays.

Once she stopped huffing her indignation at Ron's behavior and was calm enough to return to reading, she lean against Harry's should and he wrapped his left arm around her drawing her closer to him and gave her a quick kiss on the check as they went back to quietly reading their respective materials.

_With the trace on my wand I couldn't use magic to do anything, so the spell creation aspect was put on hold until I could get away to the burrow where magic could be used without alerting the authorities. That just left the potion to work on. I know I wanted a way to use the potion but it have a delayed affect so that it could be ingested at a different time than when it would be activated. While there are a couple of potions like that, they are all very complex and hard to brew in secret. _

_It took a lot of reading up on those potions and their corresponding spells to figure out what made them work like they did, which is very tiny runes etched onto the spoon used to stir the potion causing the magic of the runes to seep into the potion and imbuing it with the magic necessary for the spell to activate it. _

_The runes where then the problem, because they had to be very precise and I had to put quite a few on the spoon they had to be really small. I had to send away for some extra spoons so I could work on them without fear of screwing up and not being able to continue. _

_I then realized that I could develop a whole bunch of potions and spells to cover a variety of issues including a tracking potion so that the ministry could track prisoners if they escaped from Azkaban lit Sirius did, the possibilities were endless, but I decided to work on what I'm going to call the Inhibition Solution._

_I started with the basic lust potion ingredients but that wouldn't be enough because I needed to not raise artificial lust but lower a person's inhibitions. Then it hit me, alcohol. So I decided to go to the library to see if I could find any information about how alcohol affects the body, because that is basically what I wanted, without the bad side effects of course._

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes, love," Harry replied drawing a flush from her face from the way he answered her.

"I want to say I'm sorry about tricking you and using your body back at the cup." She said

"don't be, your potion is brilliant and I don't know if I would have ever got up the nerve to say what I said to you otherwise, besides, I quite enjoyed it," he said with a grin on his face as she turn her head to look up at him. He took advantage of her upturned face and slightly parted lips, using his highly honed reflexes her latched on to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth before she knew what he was doing. With his tongue wrestling with hers is was very hard to drag herself away from his mouth enough to speak again.

"I know you don't mind," she said in an 'it's obvious because you're a guy' way "but I feel bad about it any ways, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she said.

"Well, I don't know," he said while rubbing his chin in a way that it looked like he was really trying to figure something hard out. "I got it," he snapped his fingers as an idea struck him, "Can you help me catch up on runes so that I can switch from divination to have runes with you."

Her eyes were alight at the idea of him wanting to have a class with her. "Yes," she said with glee, "we can take the rest of the day off but starting tomorrow after breakfast, which I will get your arse out of bed for, we will start going over all the work I did last year. I suggest you write to Professor McGonagall to make sure you can do that before we actually start working on it though."

So with that he closed Hermione's composition notebook that had been lying in his lap and put it back into her box before stowing it in his pocket. Disgruntled at all the moving however Hermione attempted to keep him sitting there with her by moving into his lap.

"Hermione I have to go write that letter so that McGonagall will have time to get it and write back before tomorrow morning." Harry said all the while trying to get her to move without hurting her.

"But I want you to sit here with me for a while longer," she pouted while wiggling her cute bum on his lap, knowing full well what would 'pop up' if she did.

"Hermione," Harry groaned out, "I need to write it now then we can have fun."

"Fine," she relented as she moved off of him and put her back to the tree.

Once she had released him Harry decided to give her a bit of a problem of her own. He leaned over and pulled her into a kiss with one hand on the back of her neck and one hand slipping down the front of her pants to tease her sensitive clit. She moaned into his mouth and ground herself against his palm before he broke off, extracted his hand and walked away.

"Hey!" she shouted at his retreating back, "I'll get you back for that Harry Potter!" she promised as she bit the bottom of her lip and un-buttoned her jeans…

* * *

AN: there you go chapter 4 is done, I hope you enjoyed. Im a be honest with you I don't know where I want this story to go so I will consider anything if you put it in a review and/or pm it to me. i am also considering writing a completely separate one shot that i have rolling around in my head but for now i dont know if i will, it would be harry/ginny at the start of third year and probably pretty graphic and short. As far as the girls and the new magic goes that will develop with the story. Some might say that Harry doesn't need to use a potion to get the girls but maybe the ones he wants are just as scared of asking him out as he is of asking them. Anyways there maybe some more femslash later on especially between Ginny and Hermione and possible a story about Ginny and Luna one afternoon before school starts, we'll see how it unfolds. Don't worry chapter 5 will pick up where I left off so for those of you that were looking forward to seeing Hermione masturbate, don't get your knickers in a twist you will. Don't forget to check out my faved stories and authors, I have a diverse range of stories there for your enjoyment and before I forget to anyone who is offended by a little mother/daughter incest you may want to watch for the asterisk (*) next chapter and skip the section between two of them. Mwahha enjoy that tasty spoiler everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: first thanks for coming back to my story, and sorry it took so long. I have a longer an at the end as well as guest review response so stick around for that. Also the sections in italics are passages from the notes or memories. Also I want to rant for a minute so you can disregard the next paragraph if you want to.**

**Why did JK introduce the supposed Trace at all? I mean it would make sense except it is completely incompatible with the first three books because in book 2 he got a warning from magic done by dobby not him and in book 3 when he blew up Marge it was accidental wandless magic so wouldn't be detectable at all with some sort of Trace like was described in book 7. For that matter they tried to bring both of those up at his hearing in book 5 so even at that time the Trace wouldn't have been the same as JK said it was in book 7. If the trace is a ward over an area that detects magic then the magic done by Tonks and others at the house in book 5 would have been detected and brought up at the hearing, but it wasn't so that can't be it either. The whole point of this is that JK needed to make up her mind about things and that is the first thing I thought of. End of rant.**

**WARNING: there is something in this chapter that will upset some ppl and you will know where that is by the asterisk (*) before it starts and the one after is the end of it as I a mentioned in the ending AN of the last chapter. If people like it I may add more of it later.**

* * *

_Previously on HPatPoI_

_Once she had released him Harry decided to give her a bit of a problem of her own. He leaned over and pulled her into a kiss with one hand on the back of her neck and one hand slipping down the front of her pants to tease her sensitive clit. She moaned into his mouth and ground herself against his palm before he broke off, extracted his hand and walked away. _

_"Hey!" she shouted at his retreating back, "I'll get you back for that Harry Potter!" she promised as she bit the bottom of her lip and un-buttoned her jeans…_

_Now the continuation_

As Hermione watched Harry walk back toward the house, and the way his arse looked in his jeans, she thanked whatever deity had the authority over arses, for given Harry such a magnificent looking one. These thoughts mingled with the thoughts she was having before Harry rudely got up leaving her in an uncomfortably wet condition, and she eased her hand into her lilac knickers while eyes slid closed imagining that it wasn't her hand but Harry's.

Harry slid his fingers just deep enough to enter her slightly while he toyed with Hermione's nipples, pinching them and pulling them just to watch them spring back into place. Real Hermione bit her lip and tried to keep from moaning too loudly as she played with her own nipples. In the fantasy Harry had finally started fingering Hermione in an agonizingly slow pace while he kneaded Hermione's breast with his other hand. Harry crushed his lips against Hermione's and started kissing her for all he was worth, while continuing to slowly finger Hermione. Not wanting the slow, romantic love making she knew Harry would be magnificent at, real Hermione decided to move her fantasy along. Harry's hand was pulled out of her and she grabbed his hardened cock and lined him up to her entrance telling him _exactly_ what she expected him to do to her. Not wanting to disappoint her, Harry thrust into Hermione until he was buried balls deep in her very wet pussy. His hands, now with both free, had grabbed onto her breasts and were kneading them with his rough hands, occasionally pinching her nipples in a random pattern so that each time it was a surprise to Hermione. Whenever he would do that he drove into her even harder, which combined with the pleasure and surprise to cause her to gasp every time. Real Hermione had given up trying to draw out her masturbation session, and decided to finger herself with reckless abandon. She even got some of her excitement on her ring finger and had shoved it into her arsehole, so that she had her index and middle fingers in her pussy and her ring finger in her arse while using her thumb on her clit and pound away on herself in time with fantasy Harry. With so much stimulation it wasn't long before she brought about an orgasm almost as intense as the one Harry gave her in the tent at the world cup. After withdrawing her hand from her pants and cleaning it (by sucking on the fingers in her pussy and a _scorgify_ on her ring finger) and readjusting her shirt, she went back to her room with Ginny to change her panties.

Meanwhile, Harry had entered the house and found Mrs. Weasley busy already making dinner for everyone.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked her.

"No Harry, I got it. Why don't you go and make sure Fred and George are not attempting to burn the house down, please," she replied

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," he turned toward the stairs and was going to climb them when he heard a low rumble from the upper levels. "Perhaps I better hurry with that task," he half-jokingly said to her. He hurried up the stairs to the twin's door. He knocked and saw Fred, or was it George, stuck his head out to see who it was that knocked. When he saw it was Harry he pulled him into the room and quickly shut the door to make sure the cloud of dark grey smoke couldn't escape the confines of their room except through the open window.

"Sorry about that Harry, mum's been on us about our studies and trying to talk us out of the joke shop idea all summer, and we didn't want her to see the smoke and get nervous.

"Well it's not like smoke is ever an indicator of a more important problem, is it," he said sarcastically with a grin on his face. "What was the explosion?" he asked.

"That was our newest product, The Decoy Detonator," George replied.

"Obviously we need to work on the smoke screen aspect," Fred added.

"Well it certainly distracted your mum," he joked. After they all had a laugh at that Harry relayed their mum's worries that they will end up burning the house down, and they promised to keep all fire to a controlled area with an _auqamenti_ canister nearby. Harry left them to their research and went back upstairs to continue reading Hermione's notes in the room he shares with Ron. After situating himself on his bed with his pillow behind him, facing the door so he can have warning if anyone decided to come in without knocking, he opened her journal and after skipping past trial and error creation of the potion he found a passage in the testing section with the title 'Testing on others without spell' and started reading again.

_I discovered an aspect of the potion when I was brewing it to test on someone other than myself for the first time without using the rune spoon so I could test the principle to see if it could work at all on another or if it was all for naught. When I went to test it the only people I could test it on was my dad and or my mum. When I did test it on my mum one afternoon during noon tea, I thought that perhaps it would make her more randy and dad would have to take care of her, however, I also accidently spilled some of the potion into my cup when I was pouring it into her cup and she got my attention. This forced a discovery about the potion and my family._

_Once I had set the tea service out my mum and I began talking about school and boys, especially one raven haired Quidditch player. After mum took her first sip of the potion laced tea I noticed a physiological response in her, namely a flush and thigh rubbing, while she was fighting to stay in the conversation with me. After the potion wore off later that day, she told me that at first she was embarrassed that it was all the talk of my raven haired crush that had gotten her in such a state and didn't want to think about a teenaged boy in that way. _

_I discovered my blunder with the potion after I took my first sip of tea which was a long one because I could feel my own physiological response to the smell that was wafting up from between my mum's legs. When the potion is used on two people at the same time and they are within eyesight of each other it causes an intense reaction in the two people making them both very randy for each other._

_**(*)**After my initial shock of both my mum jumping across the coffee table and straddling me and my shock at actually enjoying the deep tongue kiss she caught me in, I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. She started grinding her sex against my stomach while we kissed. Her hands found their way to my breasts and mine migrated around her hips to firm and round arse. When I squeezed her arse cheeks she moaned into my mouth around our battling tongues._

_Her hands had started kneading my breasts through my blouse and bra making my moan. My noises seemed to have caused her to_ gri-**(*)**

Harry shut the book quickly and pulled his legs up to hide both the book and his erection caused by the mental image of Hermione and her mum in a _very _compromising position, as Ron and Ginny both came in the room. They were arguing but Ginny still noticed the sudden movement from Harry, Ron on the other hand had his back to him while arguing with his sister so her didn't see Harry's reaction to the two of them intruding on his private time.

"I'm telling you Gin, this is the Cannon's year. They have a new starting Chaser line and a new coach," Ron said.

"You are touched in the head if you think that the Cannon's have a shot at anything this year other than holding the record for most consecutive losses," she replied before shooting Harry an 'I know you were up to something and I want to know what' look.

Ron turned around and for the first time noticed Harry in the room. "There you are Harry, mum wants to know if you are still alright," he said.

"Yeah Ron I am fine," Harry said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well since your hear, settle an argument, do the Chuddley Cannons have a chance this year?" Ron asked.

"Well, anything is possible, but based on the data, teams with new players starting, especially Chasers, have a lower chance of winning games until they get used to working together as a unit like the girls on out house team. Also since the Cannons haven't one in an _extremely _long time, I would have to agree with Gin," he said. Ron threw his hands up and stormed from his room.

"So, watcha reading?" Ginny asked after noticing the corner of a book peeking from around Harry's knees.

"Hermione's potion notes," Harry replied

"Really? What part are you reading?" she asked with a sneaking suspicion she knew what part would cause Harry to act like he did when she and Ron came in.

"The part where Hermione tests it on her mum and makes a mistake."

"Ahhh, yes. That is a fantastic tale," she said with a knowing smile, "Well I will let you get back to reading unless you don't mind my hanging around here."

"Not at all, please," she said as he motioned to the end of his cot. She sat down on the end and Harry extended his feet to around Ginny, so that she was sitting at the opening to the V that his legs caused.

He opened the book again and found the page he was reading before Ron come in.

_**(*)**My noises seemed to have caused her to grind herself against me harder. I reached up to the hem of her jumper and pushed it up and off her head. Her hands where very nimble on my blouses buttons and I leaned forward so she could push it off my shoulders and unhook my bra. _

_My hands were already busy attacking her slightly larger breasts while we were lip and tongue locked when she managed to get my bra off and start kneading my breasts, without the nuisance that is cloths, between us.**(*)**_

Harry's erection was back with a vengeance, tenting his pants and grabbing the notice of Ginny, who decide that Harry needed to get his dick wet, so took it out and started giving him a slow blow job.

_**(*)**It wasn't very long before I got so wet that I pushed my mum off me and undid the button on my jeans so I could push them off of me. She got the idea and undid her own pants and they fell to the floor with her jumper. I grabbed her and pulled her by the waistband of her thong panties so that I was able to suck on her nipple while I put my hand into them to fell how wet my mum had become. _

_At first I was shocked at how wet she was but then I started getting even wetter, which I didn't think was possible. She moaned and pushed into the heel of my hand while I was teasing her slit. I got two fingers into her overly wet pussy and curled them to find her g-spot while she continued to rub her clit against the heel of my hand. She was so stimulated, from the potion, my hand, and my mouth on her breasts sucking and nibbling on her nipple, that she came on my hand so hard and fast that she actually fell down on me and went to sleep._

_I knew that I needed to get off very quickly or I was going to go crazy with lust, so I decided to go back to my room because I didn't know how my mum would react when she woke up to find out what we had done. On my way past I noticed my parent's door was open so I decided to go in and have a look around for a pair of my mum's dirty panties I could lick while I fingered myself (I don't know why I did this but I think it might have been because of the potion and my need to orgasm).**(*)**_

_I found a pair that she had just worn yesterday that I could use, but I also found out that my mum is really kinky. In her closet I found a box about half the size of my school trunk filled with some of the most interesting sex toys I had ever seen. She even had a contraction that looked like a pair of panties with a slot on the front to affix something, but I didn't know what at the time, I did find out later but that is a different story. I looked through them and found a little finger vibrator that I could put on my thumb while I fingered my pussy._

_I took it over to my parent's bed and lay down. I closed my eyes and used my left hand to fondle my breasts and using my right middle and ring finger to fuck my pussy and my thumb to rub my clit with the vibrator on. Between this and my mental image of my mum doing this to me along with the smell of her I got from her panties, it did take long before I had one of the most intense orgasms of my life. _

_After I calmed down for five minutes I got up and wiped of my mums vibrator and put it back in the box with the rest, and left for the living room still naked to grab my cloths. My mum was still passed out on the couch from her own orgasm so I left her be and cleaned up the area, and pored the rest of the tea down the drain._

_I vowed to not test my potion again until I was able to fully research the reaction my mum and I had to it._

Harry didn't know how he was able to hold out as long as he did but as soon as he put down the book and put his hands on Ginny's head, he came hard down her throat.

"So-Sorry, Gin," he got out after he caught his breath, "For not warning you."

"It's OK. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to cum at all since it took so long." And with that she hopped off his bed and straightened her cloths. "Come on, mum has probably already finished lunch."

Harry fixed his trousers and got up, putting the notebook back in its hiding spot before following Ginny down the stairs, looking forward to lunch after everything that has happened that morning.

* * *

**AN: sorry again guys and gals that I took so long on this update. My only excuses are that I had to deal with a lot of shit in real life and I found far too many interesting stories on here, one of which I highly recommend is "Sword of Gryffindor" by cloneserpent. That author has some very interesting one shots as well as some long stuff. "Sword" is very good, full of jokes, sex, and sex jokes. I may periodically point out other stories that I think you guys may like or that I love too much to keep from recommending it. One other I can think of is called "Harry Potter and the Witch Queen" by timeloopedpowergamer. It is a dark time travel fic, and I do mean dark so be warned. "Sword" is complete but "Witch Queen" is still in progress and it should be updated sometime this month. I am going to do a poll about if Ginny should stay or if she should just be a passing fling or a recurring fling that just wants a night of hot sex. I can write her in any of these ways. I know this is a bit of raunchy fluff but I think I know where I want this story to go now and I hope you will like it but to find out you have to stick around**

**I also want to answer a guest review from Kai: I don't remember seeing anything in the books that would lead me to believe that molly would frown upon this. However she didn't want them to know about order stuff in OotP but I think that can be clarified by the fact that in the moral hierarchy of western civilization in Europe, sex is considered to be more acceptable than violence. Also since right now it is only oral and they will be taking precautions when they move on I don't think she would have a big problem with it, though she is still ignorant of exactly what they have done and maybe I have something in store to explain why she would be willing to allow this even if she is prudish like you said. You will just have to stick around and read my later chapters. I could be wrong and if anyone can find an instance in the books that would be able to prove the reviewer correct that she wouldn't like what they are doing, I will dedicate chapter 6 to them and they will have an input on chapter 6 and where it goes **

**In the next chapter Harry and the gang go to Diagon Alley and I have a surprise in store for you, well maybe not a real surprise since I have yet to read all 600k+ HP fan fics so chances are that maybe someone has had the idea I am going to reveal next chapter, but it was a surprise to me when the idea struck me earlier this evening before I finished this chapter. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it**

**AN2: sorry i forgot the asterisks the first time i uploaded**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey everybody happy Christmas. Hopefully I am posting this on Christmas as my present to all of my faithful readers. I know it is a bit shorter than what I have been posting but inspiration struck me so I needed to get this down and since it ended where I thought it would be a good place to end it I decided to go ahead and post it. I am going to try to get the next chapter up before my classes start again so look forward to that and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: as I have forgotten to do one of these before I will do it now with a vengeance.** **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING; I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS STORY. I WISH I DID OWN HERMIONE THOUGH.**

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur of Quidditch games, de-gnoming, and many hot and heavy snogging sessions for Harry and Hermione. Though they hadn't had any serious alone time when they could continue their activities from the World Cup.

Saturday morning had arrived and that meant that Mr. Weasley had a day off so that everyone could go to Diagon Alley.

After a filling breakfast of bacon sandwiches, everyone lined up in front of the fireplace and got ready to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright everyone, we have four hours today to do your shopping, then we will meet back at the Leaky Cauldron and come home," Mr. Weasley told them, "Fred, George, I want the both of you on your best behavior, do you understand?"

"Yes Dad," they replied cheerily in unison.

"Alright, then you two can go first," he told them. After twin shouts of Diagon Alley and twin blazes of green flames Mr. Weasley directed Harry to go next.

"I have to go to Gringotts, and I might be a while. I will find you guys after I finish what I have to do there," Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"OK, Harry," Hermione replied. Ron simply nodded to show he had heard him.

"Hermione, can you get my supplies for me just in case what I have to do will take too long?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry," she replied and Harry handed her his money bag so she could get what he needed for the coming year.

Harry approached the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the flower pot on the mantel. "Diagon Alley," he shouted as he threw the powder down.

He went spinning threw the floo network, catching glimpses of other places also connected to the network. He had an offhand thought, 'I wonder if the people can catch glimpses of people traveling through the floo.' He had just finished this thought when he came spinning out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

After righting himself and brushing the soot off his robes, he made his way out of the pub and into the Alley proper. He walked purposely through the crowds all around Diagon Alley toward the bank.

Upon entering the bank he noticed that it was busier than usual, so he stood in line waiting for a teller to be available.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a couple of goblins conversing and shooting him looks every so often. Once they noticed that Harry had noticed them, they preceded to approach him.

"Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to see you," one of the goblins said to him. He recognized him as Griphook, who was the goblin that took him to his vault back before he started at Hogwarts.

"Griphook, the pleasure is mine," he replied with a slight bow. "I do not believe we have been introduced," he said to the other goblin.

"My name is Sharphook, Mr. Potter," he replied

"Nice to meet you Sharphook. Would I be wrong in assuming that one or both of you wish to discuss something with me?" he directed his question toward Griphook.

"Not us, Mr. Potter, but President Rognok does wish to speak to you as soon as possible," Sharphook replied.

"Is Pres. Rognok available now?" Harry asked them.

"He is, if you will come with us," Griphook said.

Harry followed the goblins out of the line and down a long corridor lined with plain doors with markings in a language that he assumed was Gobbledygook. When they reach the end of the corridor they stopped in front of a pair of double doors with ornate knockers. Griphook said something in gobbledygook and the doors opened a moment later.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Pres. Rognok, please have a seat," he told Harry.

"Thank you, President," Harry said bowing to him before turning around and bowing to Griphook and Sharphook in thanks for escorting him to the President's office. "I was told you wished to discuss something with me, Mr. President."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, in fact just this morning I had sent an owl out to you, since you obviously didn't get it yet it should be waiting for you when you get home," Pres. Rognok said.

"It seems," he continued, "That you have not been allowed to assume your rightful position as head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Even though you are not the age of majority, according to Gringotts law, you are allowed to accept the position as far as we are concerned. That gives you access to the main Potter family vault as well as all of you land holdings. If you wish to do so I have the proper forms brought in for you to fill out."

Harry was a little curious about why he had not been told this before so he asked, "Can you tell me why I am just now being informed of this?"

"Well it is the job of your magical guardian to keep you updated on the status of your holdings within and outside of Gringotts," he replied

"Sir, do you happen to know who my magical guardian is?" Harry asked

"According to our records, it is one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Though miffed about all the times Dumbledore had Harry alone and didn't tell him about this, Harry resigned to talk to Dumbledore about why he was not informed before making any rash judgments.

"Yes, I would like to take control of my accounts here, if you wouldn't mind very much having to fill out the paperwork necessary for me to do that," Harry told Rognok.

"No problem at all, we actually have the forms premade for people like yourself," he said before pressing on a rune stone, "Griphook, can you bring in the first stack of forms please."

Almost immediately Griphook came through the door with about half a foot thick stack of parchment. After setting the stack down and being excused by Rognok, Griphook left the office once more.

"This form," Rognok said as he slid a piece of parchment before Harry with an interesting looking quill, "Is your identity form, it is how we know you are who you say you are and allows us to trace your family line so we can see exactly which vaults you are entitled to. I just need you to sign your full name at the bottom, please."

Harry picked up the quill but very soon found a problem, "Sir, I haven't got any ink."

"That, I'm afraid, is a blood quill, Mr. Potter. It uses your blood as ink. This helps by running what muggles call a DNA test. It will hurt slightly but I assure you it is the only form here," he patted the stack, "That requires the use of a blood quill."

A little afraid but not wanting to give up over such a small issue, Harry quickly signed his name at the bottom. Once he was finished he looked at his left hand as his signature was cut into it then quickly healed.

Rognok took the parchment and set it aside, "It takes a couple minutes for the parchment to compile the full list from a family as ancient as the Potters. While that is working we can get started on the other forms that you need to sign."

When he was half way done with the stack, the first parchment made a tinkling sound alerting Rognok to it being finished.

"It appears that you are indeed Harry James Potter, and the only open account besides the Potter's that you have a strong claim to, is the Gryffindor account," Rognok informed him.

"Really?" Harry asked startled that he was a decedent of one of the Hogwarts founders.

"Yes, though over the millennia there have been many decedents that have all but drained the account of cash, and from our records the manor house in Hogsmead village was destroyed and never rebuilt. You do however own the land it is was previously built on, and there are a few personal affects still in the vault such as rare books and his sword, which I believe is currently residing in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Though goblins don't usually allow for the passing on of goblin made items Lord Gryffindor had a special contract with the forger of his sword so that he could indeed pass it on to his decedents. Once you sign the forms to take over that account you will be able to summon the sword whenever you want by simply holding out your hand and mentally summoning it."

Once Harry had finished filling out the forms for the Potter vaults, Rognok summoned Griphook with the forms to give Harry access to the Gryffindor account.

"Mr. Potter, this form is the only one for this account that requires a blood quill as it is the DNA access form for the account, there are two other forms but you can use a regular quill for them," Rognok explained

Once again Harry signed his name and once again his signature was cut into his hand before quickly healing. Then two more forms that signed over the land in Hogsmead and the sword of Gryffindor, where quickly signed and put into the packet with the other forms Harry had to sign.

"Now that you finally have access to your vaults, is there anything else I can do for you today?" Rognok asked.

"Yes there is. First can I get a full accounting of everything from both of my accounts please?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Mr. Potter a full accounting will take approximately 2 days to complete and will cost you 50 galleons, but I can mail them to you when they are finished."

"That is acceptable. Also I need to see about rebuilding on the plot of land you mentioned in Hogsmead, with a full set of protective wards including a Fidelus Charm. Is it possible for the goblins to do that for me, and how much do you think it will cost?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we can build a house for you and add wards. As for how much it costs, we will need to do a survey and it depends on exactly what you want. Do you have a general idea of what you would like?" Rognok asked.

"I would like it to have at least 4 floors with a basement. The top floor I want to be a large open library with a ceiling like the great hall at Hogwarts. The second and third floor I want to be bedrooms. The master suite I want to have a separate sitting area with a breakfast nook the has a window overlooking the village, the master bathroom I want to have a large shower as well as a hot tub bath tub, and it is on the third floor with one other bedroom slightly smaller than the master and its bathroom is very similar to the master's. The second floor I want to have 4, equal sized, bedrooms and a public toilet, just the toilet and a sink, and each bedroom has its own bathroom. Every floor has a public toilet like the second floor. All other in bedroom bathrooms will have a shower, toilet, and sink along with a mirror. The first floor is going to have the kitchen, a formal parlor, a formal dining room, and of course a public toilet. The basement I want to have half of it be detention cells with anti-magic wards over them and the other half to be a potions lab with a quick activate containment ward just in case," Harry finally finished.

"Well it seems that you have really thought this out, Mr. Potter. I will get a team out to Hogsmead immediately to look it over and see what we can do with the land. As far as the rooms and furnishings I will send you a catalogue to look over with the accountings so that you can see what you need to buy and what you can put in from your furniture in your vaults," Rognok told him, "Anything further. Mr. Potter?"

"One more thing, do you have any standardized will forms available that I can fill in after I look over everything?"

"Yes we do, Mr. Potter. I will have Griphook give them to you on your way out."

"Thank you, Rognok. You have been a great help to me today, and I hope we can help each other in the future," Harry told him while shaking the goblin's hand.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I hope you have a long and prosperous life."

"You as well, President Rognok."

Harry walked out of the door and Griphook met him in the corridor with the forms he requested. They walked down the corridor to the main lobby before Griphook handed him the forms and wished him good day.

Harry got outside and hid the forms under his robes as Hermione and Ron approached him.

"There you are Harry. We were getting worried about you as it is almost time to go," Ron said to him.

"Almost I have two more stops to make," with that he headed off to Flourish & Blots in search of a book on warding so he can better understand what the house- _his_ house- will have on it, and to madam malkins to quickly find dress robes.

After finding and paying for the book, and a dark green set of robes with black velvet trimming that madam malkin said really brought out his eyes, Harry met up with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron just minutes before the deadline.

"Good. Now that everyone is here we can get back to the Burrow," Arthur said, and with that the day out at Diagon Alley was concluded.

* * *

**AN: hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and don't worry the sex and smut will be back next chapter. Harry won't be super powered in this story but he will be as powerful as Dumbledore, who won't be evil in this but is manipulative. Harry will also be independent and grey, especially after Harry starts the Triwizard. Also Harry will have powers within Hogwarts as a founder's heir, including private quarters for him and anyone he wants to join him. You just have to wait and see what other powers he has. plz vote in my poll about ginny or i will have to go with the one person who reviewed with their choice before i set up the poll. I wanted to post this earlier but was been a fucktard about letting me do anything**


End file.
